


And yet it falls

by Brigdh



Category: Swordspoint - Kushner
Genre: Backstory, Double Drabble, Drugs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-28
Updated: 2009-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-05 09:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brigdh/pseuds/Brigdh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fool's Delight was green, sweet as burnt sugar above wormwood, and very fast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And yet it falls

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Written for the 31_days' prompt, "All the king's horses". Double drabble, 200 words exactly. Set pre-Swordspoint.  
> Disclaimer: All characters and places belong to Ellen Kushner.

Fool's Delight was green, sweet as burnt sugar above wormwood, and very fast.

The taste in his mouth was thick as a hangover, but it was worth it for the change: everything made sense under the drug. Most of it was drivel, certainly, but something had to be true. He watched a hundred tiny candle reflections glitter in the window, or perhaps those were the stars outside, the bottomless night scattered with their small sharp pieces, like eggshells ground to dust. _And couldn't put him together again_\- but the stars had fallen up. Nothing fell up. The bed under him, sheets under his hand, like paper, and were his fingers on such whiteness a word in another language? Such a clever trick, that, scratches in ink on parchment making meaning. Alec wished he'd thought of it.

Truth written down became known, stars up above drifted like dirt across a floor, but their floor was his ceiling, and oh, he saw it now. They'd all been looking at it wrong. Everything had turned; it wasn't the stars, he was the one who was falling, he and everyone else falling and all the world falling, falling forever.

Alec laughed while Harry scribbled.


End file.
